Lamborghini's in Love
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Merry Portland is Sam and Miles' best friend. She adores Lamborghini's, so when her so called best friend knows two boys who has them and doesn't tell her things get messy. It's pretty cool too that one owner is hot. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Lamborghini's In Love  
I grinned as I marched from my house to my BFF, Sam's house. I got to his front lawn barely noticing the tons of cars on it.

"YO! SAMMY! GET YO BUTT OUT HERE!" I yelled to him then stopped. There were two gorgeous Lamborghini's, a red and yellow one.

"Holy butterfly's." I muttered.

"Crap!" Sam exclaimed. I turned to him a hand on my hip. "Yeah. Crap. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE TWO! TWO FUDGING LAMBORGHINI'S!" Sam shifted. "I'm, ah, holding them for a friend."

"Some dude has two Lamborghini's." Sam widened his eyes in terror. "Um…ah…um….er…."

"What Sam means is that he's holding them for us." A voice said from behind us. I spun around to see the hottest guys I have ever seen. There was a guy with black hair swept over his eyes with blond tips. He had electrifying blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a yellow shirt that had a weird sign on it over a black leather jacket, black jeans and yellow sneakers. The other guy had black hair, also swept over his eyes, with red tips, electrifying blue eyes and tan skin. He had a red tee shirt with that sign with a tan leather jacket, tan skinny jeans and red sneakers.

"What are you looking at?" The blond tipped one asked annoyed.

"I'm seeing whether you deserve my attention. I'm Merry by the way. " They exchanged amused expressions. "I don't know 'bout you though blondy, you've been a pretty big jerk to me." The red tipped guy smirked. "Sorry about him, gorgeous, I'm Sideswipe and that's Sunny."

"Sunny?" I questioned. "Sunny" scowled, "Sunstreaker. Not fraggin' SUNNY!" I rose my hands in defense, "Alright Streaks, don't get your panties in a twist." His eye twitched. "Where'd ya get the Lamborghini's? They're gorgeous." I turned to them and saw Sides and Streaker smirking. "What? It's a simple question."

"It's a perk for working with a team." Sides said.

"Team?"

"Yeah." Sunny replied, "For the Government."

"Nice. Think I could join?" I joked.

"No." Sam said quickly. I gave him a weird look, "It's…ah…."

"Dangerous." Streaker filled in,

"Too dangerous for a pretty girl like you." Sides added with a wink. I gave a fake sweet smile, "You know I would probably die if I was my sister." My smile dropped and I rolled my eyes, "But I am a tomboy and boys have cooties."

"Cooties?" Streaker asked sounding confused.

"Yup!" I replied popping the p. "Ohhhhh! Sam! I dyed my hair again!"

"What?" Before he could say anything more I flipped off my hoody showing bright, bright, bright bubblegum pink hair. Their mouths dropped and I turned to my childhood friend, "Well Sammy? How does it look?" His eyes rolled to the back off his head and he fell with a thump to the ground.

I turned to the twins, "Does it really look that bad?" I questioned.

"It looks fine femme." Sunny assured me. "Femme?" I questioned. Sides slapped him and Sunny glared at Sides. "Watch it." Sunny growled. I gulped. "Me? Watch it? How about you watch it?"

Sunny lunged at him and started to fight. I watched them for a couple of minutes before there was a ring. They didn't notice it as I picked up a bright red cell.

"Hi!" I chirped into it.

"Sideswipe?" A deep baritone voice asked. "Nope. I'm Sam's best friend Merry Portland."

"I am Optimus Prime. Please put Sides on the phone."

"K." I turned to where they were fighting. "SIDES! THERE IS AN EXTREMELY HOT MALE VOICE ON THE PHONE NAMED OPTIMIUS PRIME!" They stopped fighting and jumped up.

"Merry!" Sunny hissed as Sides grabbed the phone. I shrugged.

"Bro we gotta go." Sides said staring apologetic at me. I shrugged again. "See ya later? I guess?" Sides said still looking guilty.

"Eh, it's fine. Just bring me chocolate next time you come and we'll be even." They chuckled and Sides nodded, "Deal." We shook on it and they quickly left.

I plopped down next to Sam as he groaned. He looked at me and moaned, "You're hair is really pink." I gave a pout as he continued, "Hey. Where are Sides and Sunny?"

Hey guys. I know I know. "YOU STUPID LADY FINISH YOUR OTHER STORIES!" And to that I say, NEVER! BWAHAHAHA! I will finish my other stories though. Yeah.  
Merry's outfit: cgi/img-set/cid/85152294/id/cBHofNGZSHeLBrR_


	2. Chapter 2

Lamborghini's In Love

Chapter Two

Merry's POV

As I walked away from my house I sighed. Sammy had called me up because he wanted me to hang out with his cousin, Bee Fitzgerald. His name was actually Beanldo but he hated that. Who's hates their kid enough to name them _Beanldo_?

I got to Sam's house in time to see two familiar Lamborghini's. Both eyebrows rose. "They better have brought my chocolate." I said firmly as Sam, Sides, Sunny and a new guy came out. The new guy was handsome enough, not as hot but handsome. He had golden blond spiky hair, electric blue eyes and tam skin. He had a yellow tee shirt with a black leather jacket that had that symbol on the breast pocket. He also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and yellow high tops.

Sides threw something at me which I caught. "What the…" I started until I saw the chocolate. It was Belgium chocolate. You couldn't get them this time of year. I looked up at the twins. "How…?"

"We have our ways." They said together mysteriously. I gave them a weird look as Sam walked up to me with the guy. "Hey Merry, this is Bee."

"Bee? As in Beanldo?" I smirked at him as his smile disappeared. "We spoke never to speak of it!" Bee hissed at Sam.

"Sorry, Bee, she's my best friend. I tell her everything." Sam shrugged apologetically.

"Yeah." I deadpanned. "Everything."

"Ew!" All of them said in unison as Sam glared at me. "Did you change your hair color?" Sam asked after everything got settled.

"Hell to the yeah!" I yelled my eyes lighting up. I flipped off my hoody showing blue and purple hair. "Woah." Bee said in shock.

Sides and Sunny looked just as surprise. "What?" I asked defensively.

"I like it!" Sides spoke up as he walked towards me and wrapped an arm casually around me. I swatted his arm away and smirked at my friend, "Well, Sammy?"

"You need to stop dyeing your hair." Sam deadpanned as he turned around and walked away.

"W-what?" I asked looking at his back hurt.

"Merry?" Sides asked. I ignored him and spun around towards my house.

"MERRY!" I heard Sides and Sunny call after me as I broke into a sprint.

0o0oTime Skip0o0o

It's been a week since Sam insulted me and I have avoided him. Now I had changed my hair color to…duh duh duh… BRIGHT GREEN! With black highlights off course but still. Green.

I was working on my motorcycle. My baby. When my mother suddenly yelled down, "Meredith Louisa-Ann you have visitors!" I grimaced at my real name as I scooted under the car.

"W-wait!" I suddenly realized. "Visitors?"

"Hey, Gorgeous." A familiar voice said and I flung my head up hitting the car.

"Ow!" I moaned as the thing I was on was pulled back and I saw the twins looking down at me concerned.

"Fuck off." I said annoyed as I slid back under my red TA.

"HEY!" Sunny said sounding hurt. I ignored that.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Sam or something?" I questioned. I felt around for my wrench. "No! We wanted to sort everything out before we go to…" There was a loud slap and I rose my eyebrow before sliding out. "Going where?"

"Erm…back to base. We're leaving for seven months." I made an o with my mouth.

"Be safe." I said firmly.

"Will do." Sides promised.

"I promise nothing." Sunny said. I rolled my eyes at him. Sides suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Go get dressed." He ordered. I pouted. "Why?" I whined. Sunny smirked. "We're going out to eat." They spun me around and I walked through the door. "Dress fancy!" They cackled behind me. I glanced behind me warily.

0o0o

I gave myself an evil look in the mirror. "Mwuhahahaha!" I cackled. If they were going to make me go to the outside world then they were going to suffer. I was wearing a short red and black lace dress, red high heels, and a red and black lace choker. My eyes were smoky and my lips were bright red. I redyed my hair so it was light blond with red streaks.

I walked down and rose an eyebrow. Sides was now wearing a red and black tux with that symbol on the breast pocket while Sunny was wearing a yellow and black tux.

"Are we gonna go or not?" I asked putting a hand on my hip. They looked up and their eyes nearly popped. "W-wow!" Sides stammered. "You l-look great Merry!"

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah let's go. Merry, you're going with Sides." Sunny said.

We got out and I hid my fan girl moment for a second and I hopped in the red Lamborghini. I was shocked when they brought me to _Au Revoir_, the new fancy restaurant.

"You're fucking me, right?" I asked.

"Nope." Sides said with a wink. "That could change though." I grimaced. "That was so bad." He pouted. "Hey, there's Sam, Arcee and Mikaela." Sunny noted.

Sure enough Sam, Mikaela Banes and another girl were there. The girl had long blond hair with pink tips and electric blue eyes. She had a light pink dress to mid thigh, pink wedges and a pink choker.

"Hi." I said to the girl and Mikaela, ignoring Sam.

"Hi." They echoed. There was an awkward silence. "How about we go inside and you two talk it out?" Arcee suggested. "Just say you're with Sunny and Sides." Sunny added. Sides looked like he was about to say no but Mikaela pulled him inside.

Sam and I stood there awkwardly. I smirked. "This is hawkward." I noted.

Sam snorted. "That was so bad." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Sam blurted out. "I-I was embarrassed and…"

"It's fine Samantha.." He scowled. "I hate that nickname." He moaned as we started to go inside.

"Get used to it, bub." I said with a smirk.

0o0o0

Merry's work outfit: merry-working_on_car/set?id=85912039

Merry's Fancy Outfit: merry_torture_to_twins/set?id=86107248


End file.
